Restraints
by Soul Flash
Summary: “Goddammit, Jew...” Cartman breathed as he furiously began to work on Kyle's belt buckle, “Why'd you have to wear a goddamn belt today...?” Kyman. Graphic lemon. Contains whipping, rimming, frottage, dirty talk, masochism, and more.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Don't own SP.

**Pairing: **Cartman/Kyle.

**Rating:** T

**Warnings: **Contains frottage and dirty talk. Pretty light in this chapter, but still. The really dirty stuff is next chapter.

**A/N: **God, you people are going to think that I'm fucking insane. Okay. So. This was originally a short little thing that I started writing, half to get out of a slump I was in, half to be a tease. But then I kept going with it and it turned into... this. *gulps* Um... yeah. I'll say right now that none of this was easy for me. It's the first time I've written anything remotely sexual, especially between Cartman and Kyle, and it was very... very hard. Yes, I can hear all of you pervs laughing at that right now. ;D Anyway, I'm not lying when I say that I shocked myself with this entire thing. Mostly with the next chapter, but with the end of this one, too. You'll understand it when you read it all. I won't blame any of you if you say that this is something you would have never expected from me. I won't blame you at all.

So... without any further delay... I give you the kinkiest, dirtiest Kyman story I've ever written. Hope you enjoy it. ;)

* * *

Snow. It was today's forecast, and he couldn't stand it. He couldn't stand it, and he couldn't stand this town. It was always the same. Ice on the roads, the townspeople driving like motherfucking idiots as if they had never seen ice before in their life; slipping and sliding down the street until they ran into the car in front of them, then having to assess the damage they caused that was a result of their carelessness.

That's why he decided to walk to school everyday.

It certainly was a whole lot easier. It wasn't like his mother had bought him a car, anyway. In her eyes, he wasn't ready to drive one yet; not mature enough to. Though... he supposed he would never be mature enough in her eyes.

Still, he shrugged it off like it was nothing, continuing on his way down the deserted sidewalk. Long ago, when he had first started doing this, he had managed to find a path that was not only free of sliding cars but also a shortcut to his school. It had ended up working out very nicely for him, and it would have been perfect if it wasn't for one thing. Or... one person for that matter.

Eric Cartman.

The same fat ass that had ridiculed him, teased him all of the years of his life took the exact same path to school as he did. It sickened him. It truly sickened him. The one time, the one moment of the day that he believed he had away from the racist asshole was, of course, filled with his presence. Something that made him believe -as strange as it was even for South Park- that someone somewhere was bent on sticking them together just for the sake of amusement. And what got him even more was the fact that Cartman waited for him each day. It was like he _wanted_ to walk with him, just so he could get in his bit of insults before they parted at school.

Kyle found it all strange, but he saw no reason to stop it. After all, he was so used to the banter now that he just let it roll off his back. Besides, from what he could tell, Cartman's insults were starting to get a little dry. Empty almost. Kyle could almost guess what was up with this, too – as it was pretty damned obvious – but, again, he made no move to stop it. He and Cartman both knew the both of them were gay – Cartman actually being bisexual – and they also both knew that Kyle would never give Cartman a chance in hell so long as he kept bringing the insults. And though Kyle knew that his cooperation with Cartman's bigotry was only fueling the fire that was their odd chemistry, he made no move to stop that either.

He approached the yield sign where Cartman waited for him every morning. As usual, he was leaning against the pole, staring at Kyle carefully as he approached him.

"Jew." Cartman acknowledged simply, not moving from his spot.

"Fat ass." Kyle responded dryly, walking past Cartman as he always did.

It had become almost like a ritual, where Cartman would only move to follow Kyle after they exchanged their usual greeting and Kyle walked past him. Cartman pushed himself off of the post, his arms still crossed against his chest as he began to walk leisurely behind Kyle. It was normal for him to keep a distance of a few feet, and even though this should have scared Kyle shit-less, it didn't. As definitive a history that Cartman had of pulling tricks on Kyle, he for some reason saved them until they arrived at school. Kyle guessed it was perhaps for show in the eye of the public, but his guess was really as good as any, and there was certainly no need to ask Cartman about it. When it came to them, some things were better left unsaid.

Their mornings together varied. Some mornings they would talk, chat, and banter with each other, and other mornings they said nothing at all. This morning in particular was a silent one. Kyle didn't mind as he was perfectly content with not having to hear Cartman's insults until they arrived at school. The silence gave him a good time to think about various things he had no other time to think about, and it made him feel as if his and Cartman's relationship was actually human, and not some strained friendship gone wrong that served only as a source for them to vent their anger.

Kyle blinked and looked up at the sky as he continued to stroll along, his hands stuffed snugly in his jacket. Clouds were all he could see as he looked up, and he faintly wondered if it was going to snow. He hated walking in the snow as much as he hated walking in the rain. Cartman had jested once that he hated the snow only because of the fact that he was a Jew, and Jews couldn't tolerate the cold to save their life. At the time Kyle had punched him in the face for making such a remark, but now he was beginning to wonder if it was really true.

He shivered and pulled his jacket tighter together, feeling Cartman's eyes on his back each time he took a step. For a moment he contemplated looking back to see if he was okay, but he was interrupted as he felt his feet slip underneath him. He yelped as he fell face first onto the ground, his legs twisting as he tried to sustain his fall. He collided with the sidewalk, a sharp pain going up from his right knee to his thigh.

In a flash, Cartman was running up to his side, kneeling down with a frown on his face. "You okay?" he asked softly with a small amount of... was that concern Kyle heard in his voice?

Kyle winced as he felt the pain shoot up his thigh again, and he ground out, "No. My... my leg."

"Let me see." Cartman said calmly, pressing a hand against Kyle's thigh. Kyle yelped and jerked away, frowning deeper.

Breath hissed out of Kyle's clenched teeth as he felt his leg begin to throb violently. He could barely stand the pain before... Cartman's light touch only seemed to make it worse.

Cartman watched Kyle wince in pain, his eyebrows furrowing as he looked down at the injury. He took in a deep breath and let it out, saying to Kyle in a firm voice, "Pants off."

Kyle was snapped right out of his thoughts, his eyes blinking uncontrollably as he looked at Cartman incredulously. "What?!" he exclaimed. God... he could tell that Cartman liked him, but wasn't this going a little bit too far?!

Cartman rolled his eyes. "I said take them off. I need to see how bad your leg is."

"Can't you just roll my pants leg up?!" Kyle barked, trying in vain to scoot away from Cartman.

Cartman shook his head with another sigh, pointing at Kyle's jeans. "It's not so easy when your jeans are wrapped around your leg as tightly as fucking saran wrap."

Kyle frowned, seeing that Cartman was undeniably right. He sighed and shook his head, though, looking up at Cartman for a compromise. "Look, can't you just carry me or something? I mean, school's not that far-"

"No." Cartman said rather quickly, grabbing Kyle's wrists in one of his large hands. "Look, if you won't do it, I will. Hold still."

Kyle's breath caught in his throat as Cartman pinned his hands up above his head, the other hand pushing up his jacket so that it could reach his belt. His mind was frozen completely as Cartman placed his hand on the hem of his pants, ready to take the belt off; Kyle would have kicked the fat ass off if his good leg wasn't frozen stiff in shock.

"Goddammit, Jew..." Cartman breathed as he furiously began to work on Kyle's belt buckle, "Why'd you have to wear a goddamn belt today...?"

By now, Kyle was going insane. His blush didn't just creep up on his cheeks; it flared full force. The blood rushed all around his body in a frenzy until it settled equally in two separate places: up in his face and down between his legs. He kept on telling himself that this shouldn't have been affecting him at all. Really, this was Cartman. _Cartman._ He wasn't supposed to be... so.... He couldn't even bear to think it without fear of throwing up. And he sure as hell didn't want to throw up on Cartman. If he did, he would probably beat Kyle up for it, and Kyle sure as hell didn't want to find out if he was a masochist or not. Not with Cartman.

"Fucking Jew..." Cartman muttered angrily, finally unlatching the belt and pulling it apart. Kyle stiffened as Cartman reached for the hem of his pants, unbuttoning the button and zipping the zipper down. Finally, he began to tug the pants gently down.

Kyle's mind screamed for him to calm down. There was no fucking reason to be excited about this. Not in that way. No. Just... no. This was fucking _Cartman. _Yeah, Kyle had to admit that even though he was still an arrogant asshole who did nothing more than throw insults at him, he was pretty fucking attractive. Maybe not the most attractive guy in the world... Kyle could possibly find better looking ones. Still, Cartman was good-looking, no doubt about it. He wasn't exactly the fat ass he still insulted him as; his weight had settled between fat and muscle. His body was still of a... well, big-boned build, but it was distributed more evenly in terms of fat. For example, his biceps, Kyle noticed, were practically breaking the sleeves of his shirt in half the way they were bulging and contracting as they moved. Kyle could notice their incredible girth, their every vein, and he just...

_Oh..._

The way he was pinning his wrists against the sidewalk... in one fucking hand. One hand that he bet was so fucking skilled and talented; one hand that could do so many _things_ to him. Dominating things... pleasurable things... things to give him the release he _so _needed right now...

_God..._

Cartman pulled Kyle's jeans down enough to where he could inspect his swelling leg. He winced, noticing that it was already bruising. Damn, Kyle was weak. Still, there was nothing he could do about it except get Kyle to the nurse at school and have them look it over. It was way worse than he thought it would be. Kyle was in pretty bad shape-

"Nnh..."

Cartman's ears perked up as he heard Kyle let out another small whimper, and he looked at the boy's face immediately. "Kahl, what's wrong now?" he asked, blinking at the facial expression Kyle was wearing. His cheeks were flushed, his eyes were closed, and his mouth was open slightly, allowing short puffs of breath to escape as he panted slightly. "What, did I do something wrong?" he asked again, pulling his free hand away from Kyle's thigh so as not to touch it again. He searched Kyle's face for an sign of pain but he found none. This confused him and the only thing he could think of to do was to yell at Kyle. "Well? Answer me, you stupid Jew!"

Kyle's eyes shot up to meet Cartman's in a dark, lustful glare. "Oh, I'll give you an answer, asshole." he growled, jerking his arms down to throw Cartman off his balance.

Cartman reacted just the way Kyle had expected and wanted him to. He jumped and let go of Kyle's wrists in surprise, not having enough time to react as Kyle jumped onto him, pinning him on the sidewalk under his smaller and much skinnier body. Kyle didn't waste a second mashing his lips against Cartman's, biting at his lower lip and shoving his tongue inside of his mouth the second Cartman opened it. He let out a predatory growl as he ground his hips against Cartman's, breathing heavily through his nose as he continued to ravish him.

Considering that this was one of his dreams come true, it wasn't surprising that when Cartman finally realized what was happening he responded eagerly, pushing his hips up to increase the friction between him and Kyle. He let out a groan as Kyle pressed harder against him; all he could think to reply to that was to grab Kyle's hips and slam them down even harder against him so that he could get the best out of it. Seriously, if Kyle insisted on starting this, he was going to help him finish it.

Kyle soon jerked his lips away from Cartman's, and took a second to pant from the heat of it all, his heart pumping in his chest as he continued to grind down against Cartman. His eyes locked again with Cartman's in a lustful gaze, his bruised, wet lips and injured leg the last things on his mind. Before he could wonder who was going to make the next move, he was jerked around and slammed back against the sidewalk again, in the same exact position as he was before, wrists and all. This time, though, Cartman had different intentions.

An involuntary moan escaped from between Kyle's lips as Cartman bit down on his neck. The heat was so overbearing and because his mind was so fogged over with lust, all he could do in response was jerk his hips up to meet with Cartman's once again. He let out a light whimper when Cartman purposefully pulled his hips away so that Kyle couldn't create the wonderful friction he was now craving. However, his suffering was short-lived as he soon felt Cartman's hand against his crotch, rubbing him with the most delightful, wonderful pressure. It was the perfect combination: Cartman's skilled hand rubbing his clothed erection while his mouth continued to nip and suck at his neck. He would have been perfectly fine with the silence they were currently enveloped in – since this was one of their quiet days – but he couldn't say he wasn't against Cartman speaking to him, especially with what he said next:

"Who's in control now, Jew boy?"

Kyle moaned his loudest moan yet, bucking his hips into Cartman's hand desperately. "Cartman..." he whispered in a needy voice, gasping for breath as Cartman began to nibble at his ear. God, he was so fucking close...

"What, Jew?" Cartman growled, slowing his hand just to be a tease. "What do you fucking want?"

Kyle swallowed, growling in frustration as he bucked up again, prompting Cartman to continue his... amazing-ness. Shit, his thoughts were so fucking incoherent it wasn't even funny. "You know what I want." He hissed, bucking up once more. A scream of frustration almost tore from his throat as Cartman pulled his hand away; he was quickly satisfied again as the fat ass replaced his hand with the grinding of his hips again.

"No, I don't actually." Cartman snarled darkly, a wicked smirk evident on his face as he sneaked his hand up to Kyle's jacket zipper, pulling it down slowly. He ground his hips again, reveling in the delicious sound Kyle made as a result. "And if you don't tell me what it is, I'll leave you to finish the job alone."

...God. Kyle had never hated Cartman more than he did now. He bared his teeth, his glazed eyes piercing into Cartman's as he began to feel himself sweat. A gasp escaped his lips again when he felt Cartman's hand slip under his shirt and brush lightly across his chest. It was so good he couldn't stand it anymore. And as much as he hated giving in...

"Fuck me..."

Cartman smirked but pretended like he didn't hear Kyle's request. "I'm sorry. What was that, Kahl?" he asked smugly, drawing Kyle's name out on his tongue.

"You. Heard me, asshole." Kyle snarled, his upper lip twitching in anger.

"No. No, actually I didn't." Cartman smirked even wider, reveling in the power he was currently possessing. He bucked against Kyle again, feeling himself grow harder as the boy let out a strangled moan. Leaning down, he breathed his command out against Kyle's ear.

"Tell me."

Kyle continued to pant, about to break from the suspense of it all. "I said," he ground out. "Fuck. Me." To emphasize his point, he bucked up against Cartman again, ignoring the pain in his leg. The raw desire was too overwhelming for him to care.

Cartman chuckled, brushing his hand over Kyle's chest again. "Beg me." he breathed.

Kyle blinked, not believing this. "What?" he deadpanned, his anger rising.

"You heard me, Jew." Cartman grinned, biting Kyle's ear lobe harshly. "Beg for it. Beg for it like the little whore you are."

Kyle winced, squeezing his eyes shut in defiance. "No fucking way." he snarled, shaking his head. There was no way in hell he was begging Cartman for anything. Not even sex. It wasn't worth it. It just wasn't...

Cartman frowned, taking his hand out from under Kyle's shirt. He grabbed the boy's chin, sharply jerking it so that he would look at him. "I don't think you understood me," he seethed, "I said _beg_ for it."

...Maybe it was worth it.

Yeah.

It was.

Kyle was hot. Kyle was bothered. And Kyle wanted it. Now.

He swallowed, his heart pounding in his chest. He looked Cartman in the eye, his eyes half-lidded in nothing but pure need. "Please..." he whispered. "Please, Cartman."

"Please what?" Cartman snarled back, loving every second of this.

"Please... fuck me." Kyle panted, bucking his hips several times. "Fuck me raw. Fuck the shit out of me. Cartman, _please_..."

That was all Cartman needed to hear. He licked his lips before nipping at Kyle's lower lip, his free hand now reaching for his boxers, fingers slipping easily under the hem. "You do realize that you're going to miss first period."

"Like I fucking care." Kyle breathed before ravishing Cartman again. "Now take me somewhere before I have you do it right here on this motherfucking sidewalk."

Cartman chuckled darkly, pulling his hands away from Kyle and slipping them under his back. He picked him up with ease and stood up, heading quickly in the direction of his home. "If you say so, Jew."

...

This was going to be one fucked up morning.

Literally.


	2. Chapter 2

**Pairing: **Cartman/Kyle.

**Rating:** Very hard M.

**Warnings:** Graphic sex, biting, scratching, spanking, whipping, rimming, frottage, grinding, _dirty _dirty talk, masochism on Kyle's part, and pure sickness on Cartman's part. You'll see.

**A/N: **Part two. Looking for the sex? Here it is. ;) Enjoy. It's my first ever lemon, so go easy on me.

* * *

Cartman balanced Kyle on his right side as he dug through his left pocket, searching hastily for his key. He grumbled a few curse words, yanking the key out and jamming it into the doorknob. As soon as he heard the click of the lock, he turned the knob and kicked the door in, rushing in and slamming it behind him. He ran up the stairs in record time, reaching his room and throwing Kyle down on his bed.

Kyle yelped in pain, glaring at Cartman as he watched him slam the door. "Cartman! Did you forget about my fucking leg-"

"Shut up, Jew." Cartman snarled, quickly pressing his lips against Kyle's. Without any hesitation at all, he slipped his tongue into Kyle's mouth, making Kyle moan involuntarily. More than satisfied at that sound and the fact that Kyle was now sticking his tongue out to rub harshly against Cartman's in a battle for dominance, Cartman began to put his teeth into action. Placing his hands forcefully behind Kyle's head so he could be sure he wouldn't pull away, he bit down sharply on Kyle's tongue, feeling himself grow harder as he heard him let out a shocked gasp.

Kyle shoved his hands against Cartman's chest, causing them to separate. As he gasped for breath, he glared at Cartman again, trying to ignore the pain that was pulsing through his tongue. "Cartman, what the fuck?! That fucking hurt!"

Cartman barked out a laugh, moving back to press his hand on Kyle's chest. He smirked as he harshly pinched a clothed nipple, taking in Kyle's delicious gasp. "You think I give a damn if I hurt you or not? I'm doin' this for me, princess, not you."

Kyle was about to protest before Cartman attacked his mouth again. Because his mind was so clouded over with lust, he couldn't exactly think as straight as he normally did; so, though it would have been reasonable for him to be completely against the thought of Cartman injuring him during something as intense as sex, it made sense that he was now finding it hard to fight the thought. In fact, he was finding it kind of hot. Really hot. A turn-on, actually. He feared he was about to burst out of his boxers, the thought was so pleasing.

Maybe he really was a masochist.

Cartman sneaked his right hand under Kyle's shirt, scraping his thumbnail over one of Kyle's nipples. The resulting sound was music to his ears.

Oh yeah. Kyle was definitely a masochist. He wanted more. So much more.

Cartman pulled his mouth away from Kyle's, leaving his bruised and battered lips to attack a spot behind his ear instead. He gripped the skin in between his teeth, pinching it and nibbling on it. Kyle nearly screamed at the action, bucking his hips up desperately for some form of friction. He found none.

When Cartman noticed Kyle's desperate bucking, he snorted. "Eager, are we?"

Kyle gasped, letting out a throaty moan as Cartman continued to pinch and scrape at his nipple. He could feel it starting to turn raw from the abuse, and that only served to turn him on more. A groan escaped his lips as he tried bucking again, meeting nothing but the thin air above him.

"What's the matter, Jewboy?" Cartman breathed huskily, "Not getting what you want?"

"Fuck you..." Kyle managed, narrowing his eyes at him. He yelped when Cartman leaned down to bite the nipple trapped between his fingers, letting out a pleasurable breath as he began to suck on the cloth, wetting it with his saliva.

Chuckling lowly, Cartman quickly pulled back and smirked at Kyle arrogantly. "Oh, what was that? I thought you didn't like the pain?"

Kyle growled, feeling his cheeks flush even more. "Grr, shut the hell up already! I'm sick of waiting, you assho- Ah, ahhhhh..."

A sly hand sneaked its way down to Kyle's crotch, gripping his erection and tugging on it in the most pleasurable way. God, just when he started to really hate Cartman, he had to go and do that. He moaned and groaned as Cartman began to stroke him through his boxers, his breath coming out in short pants as his mind began to shut down.

"Hm, that seemed to shut you up..." Cartman mused, leaning down to lick Kyle's cheek. His hand wrapped tighter around Kyle's length, to the point where Kyle screamed out in nothing but complete pain. The same dark smirk made its way across Cartman's face again, and he moved his body to completely straddle Kyle, pulling his hand away and placing it beside Kyle's head. He waited eagerly for Kyle's reaction, knowing his spunky nature wouldn't dare disappoint him now.

It didn't. "You motherfucking tease!" Kyle screamed, moving up to wrap his hands around Cartman's neck. He swore, he was going to strangle this fucking bastard for denying him what was so blatantly obvious. He swore to fucking God...

His hands didn't make it far. Cartman once again took his left hand and grabbed Kyle's skinny wrists, pinning them above his head. With a predatory growl, Cartman asked, "What do you want, huh? What do you want, you little whore?"

Kyle's mind was so lost in lust now that he couldn't come up with a coherent answer. All he could do was let out a shaky breath, his bruised lips quivering as he focused on Cartman's hot breath brushing heavily against his face. God, he never would have let him get this close to him before without saying something. And now...

"Well, you little slut?" Cartman snarled, reaching his hand up to tug harshly at Kyle's hair which was now free of the hat that was now laying somewhere on the floor beneath them. "Answer me." He ground his hips down for the first time since they were out on the sidewalk, his reward more than worth it.

"That," Kyle moaned breathlessly, moving his hips up again. "I want... _that..._"

"What's 'that?'" Cartman asked arrogantly, though he and Kyle both knew he was lying.

He watched hungrily, licking his lips, as Kyle squirmed underneath him. Kyle continued to pant for air, his mind struggling to put words together that weren't readily available to him at the moment. Finally, he formed somewhat of a coherent sentence. Enough to get the message across at least.

"Hump. Me."

He bucked his hips once again to emphasize his point, and was extremely surprised to find Cartman soon grinding back against him. Swallowing heavily, he cried out in pleasure as Cartman rolled his hips slowly down against him, creating the greatest amount of friction he had felt between them yet.

"You are...," Cartman breathed heavily, moving faster now as he dry humped Kyle, "Such a little... slut." He groaned as he felt his erection straining against his jeans, pain and pleasure mixing in his mind as he continued his actions. "I bet you're..." Pant. "So fucking wet right now."

"Ohhh, yesss..." Kyle hissed, closing his eyes. He didn't even know what he was saying anymore; all he knew was that he liked this. A lot. "I'm so fucking wet... goddammit, Cartman..." Another moan escaped his lips as Cartman ground down against him, humping him harder and faster by the second.

"Fucking Jew..." Cartman panted, the increasing friction between them throwing him quickly into wild abandon. His animalistic urges took over completely, and he began to grind against Kyle mercilessly, the frame of his bed knocking against the wall as their bodies rocked together.

"Oh god..." Kyle groaned, sweat beading on his forehead and beginning to run down his face. He barely noticed Cartman slipping his shirt up again until he felt his mouth attacking his nipples once again, the contrast of feeling it on his skin totally different than feeling it through cloth. Just as he was beginning to miss all of the stinging, subtle pain that came with the fabric of the cloth rubbing against his sensitive nubs, he was met by a far more satisfying feeling. Cartman had taken one nipple into his mouth, biting and sucking it as he worked the other in his fingers again, switching between pinching it, rubbing it, and scraping it.

Kyle was convinced that it couldn't get any better than this. This was seriously the most thrilling thing he had ever experienced in his life, and that was saying a lot. After all, he lived in South Park, the screwiest place in the world.

But no. This was thrilling like nothing he had ever experienced before, and he didn't want it to stop. It was now that he was beginning to feel his boxers really soak with his pre-ejaculate, and though he wanted to prolong his release until Cartman actually fucked him, all he could think of to do was hump back against Cartman. He did say that was what he wanted, after all. And it was so fucking hot. He tried to spread his legs to increase the pleasure, but the pain in his leg combined with the jeans still pooled down around his ankles kept him from doing so.

He heard another dark chuckle from Cartman before a strong rush of disappointment hit him like a ton of bricks as the grinding stopped. Before he could chew Cartman out once again for being a tease, he felt his boxers ripped clean off of his body. A hiss of pain slipped through his teeth as the fabric slid across his already painful need, the pain only making him harder. The sound of a zipper faintly reached his ears, and he had no time at all to react as he was flipped over, Cartman grinding his bare erection right in between the cleft of Kyle's ass.

The moan that escaped Kyle's lips at that moment was the best one Cartman had to say. He growled lowly in his throat as he repeated the action, leaning down to nip at the skin on Kyle's back.

"Cartman!" Kyle cried, squeezing his eyes shut in shock.

Cartman nipped again, loving the sound of Kyle's scream. If he was that sensitive from him just nipping at his back, he could only imagine what he would be like when he screwed him raw.

...That was it. He couldn't wait any longer. He had to do it now.

He quickly pulled away from Kyle, leaning back to consider him for a second. The Jew was so flustered, bothered, and literally out of his right mind that he didn't lean back to see what in the fuck was wrong with Cartman now. Cartman smirked, deciding that he could have a little fun in prepping Kyle; and considering that Kyle had pretty much liked everything he had done up until this point, he figured that he would like this just as much.

Spreading Kyle's ass cheeks apart, he came face to face with his prize. Hearing Kyle's slight whimper, he moved forward and snaked his tongue out to press against Kyle's asshole. Giving it a slow lick, he reveled in the rather loud cry that escaped from Kyle's throat, the sound spurring him on like nothing else could. Again, he used his teeth to his advantage; moving forward even more, he began to nibble on the ring of muscle, pulling it teasingly between his teeth.

"..Nnh, Cartman!" Kyle's cry was the loudest here, a wave of pleasure shooting up his spine as Cartman worked his opening in his teeth. Fuck, could this get any hotter? If his brain wasn't reduced to mush before, it certainly was now. He continued to sweat, faintly recognizing the fair amount of precum that was now leaking from his tip and collecting on Cartman's bed sheets. This was almost too fucking much to bear. He felt Cartman's tongue now pushing inside him, the hot, wet, long muscle rubbing his walls so fucking well. Cartman's lips moved forward as he pulled his tongue back, suckling at Kyle's opening before he began to tongue fuck him again. Kyle squealed in pure pleasure and bucked back against Cartman, melting when he began to bite the ring of muscle again.

"Hm, looks like I have a screamer on my hands..." Cartman said eventually, breathing against Kyle's ass. "Wonder how loud you'll get when I actually start fucking your brains out?"

Kyle could only moan at this. Shouldn't they have gotten to that already? He whined as Cartman pulled away, and contemplating going through the pain of moving his injured leg just so he could jump on Cartman and hump him again. Ride him. _God, _he wanted to ride him. Seriously, he needed some form of release, and he needed it soon.

He could hear Cartman jumbling through a drawer, the sound cluttering of objects becoming almost obnoxious as he waited for Cartman to do something to him. His cock twitched in anticipation as he felt one of Cartman's fingers press up against his opening, the feel of a cool, slick substance making him gasp.

"Are you ready for this, Kahl? Is this what you've been waiting for?" Cartman asked as he rubbed his finger against Kyle. He spread the lube on the outside of Kyle's puckered entrance, teasing him a few times by scraping his nail against the flesh.

"A-ah..." Kyle mewled, his eyes widening. "C-Cartman... Ah!" He cried out as Cartman, without any warning, shoved his finger up into Kyle's ass. Nothing but pure pain shot up his spine, the worst of it coming when Cartman began to slide his finger in and out. Biting his tongue, – something he found didn't help at all – he noted that this pain wasn't exactly the same or the best pain that he felt when Cartman scraped his nails against his skin. No. This fucking hurt like a bitch.

Cartman took note of Kyle's pained expression, only smiling and moving his finger faster. "What's the matter, Kahl? Not what you thought it would be?" He added a second finger, feeling his cock leak as Kyle's walls contracted around his digits. So amazing; and this wasn't even the good part. "My fingers are quite large, so you shouldn't worry." He slammed his fingers back in, aiming for a spot that he knew would make Kyle scream. "They'll stretch you nicely."

Kyle's strangled scream made Cartman feel like he was in heaven. He struck Kyle's prostate again, hooking his fingers to increase the pleasure. The yell he earned was to die for.

"Cartman!"

"Mm, that's right." Cartman hummed, leaning over to nip at the skin on Kyle's back. "You just keep screaming like that." He spread his fingers, now alternating between scissoring, pumping back and forth, and striking Kyle's sweet spot. "I'll have you crying so fucking hard that your throat will be raw by the time we're done. Your ass will be raw, too, but that's beside the point. Or is it? You tell me, Kahl." He chuckled.

There was no way Kyle could answer that; not in the state he was in. Cartman knew that, too. God, why hadn't he done this to the Jew before? Peeking over Kyle's body, he clucked his tongue when he noticed the small pool of precum on his sheets right underneath Kyle's cock.

"Just look at you," Cartman shook his head, "Making a mess of my sheets. I'm afraid you're gonna have to pay for that." He glanced down and grabbed Kyle's belt with his left hand, thankful for the fact that it was a leather one. Adjusting it in his hand so that it was to his liking, he raised his hand up and brought it down hard, slamming the back right against Kyle's bare ass. He drank in the sounds that reverberated from Kyle's mouth, bringing the belt back down against Kyle's ass again with even more force than the first time. His fingers continued their magic of stretching (Cartman had added a third somewhere in the mix), coating Kyle's insides liberally with lube, occasionally slamming against his prostate only because that made Kyle scream, and Kyle's screams made him really, really hot.

"How do you like it, Kahl? Are you enjoying your 'punishment?'" Another whip against Kyle's ass. "I know I am." he mused, taking a few more seconds to prep Kyle. Kyle himself was beginning to wonder when in the hell Cartman was going to get on with this. He contemplated jumping around and slamming himself down on Cartman's cock just so he could get the satisfaction he was practically dying to get. However, this thought was short-lived as he felt the tip of Cartman's length press against him roughly, teasing him as he rubbed it up against him.

There was hardly anytime for Kyle to respond when Cartman literally jammed his cock into his virgin heat, a sharp pain like none he had ever experienced before shooting up his spine like a bolt of lightning. Another cry tore away from his throat, but it was anything but pleasurable. Cartman knew this, and it only served to turn him on more, Kyle's pain probably being the most arousing thing to him. Ever.

A few tears formed in Kyle's eyes, running down his face as Cartman began to move. His mind could only focus on the sheer pain as he felt Cartman rubbing his inner walls, stretching him like a rubber band. It was... a lot bigger than he thought, and the pain was completely unbearable. He was about to cry out in protest and beg Cartman to go slower or at least stop to let him adjust, but the feel of a tongue lapping at his cheek made him pause.

"Oh yesss..." Cartman hissed, licking Kyle's tears off of his face. "Finally." His voice carried that dark, sinister tone that Kyle didn't know whether to hate or to be turned on more by. "I finally," Slam. "Get to taste," Another slam. "These salty, yummy," A third slam, and a bloodcurdling scream from Kyle. "Jew tears." Cartman moaned, ramming himself into Kyle again. "God, they're better than I thought they would be. They're so full of pain and misery. Everything I ever dreamed of. God..." As he continued to fuck Kyle he leaned over to his other side and licked the tears there. "So fucking tasty..."

If Kyle's mind wasn't so overwhelmed at the pace and force that Cartman was taking with him and the stinging he was feeling in his ass, he would have stopped to wonder how in the hell Cartman could have spoken so coherently considering what he was doing. But instead he whimpered in misery, soon lost between pain and pleasure as Cartman nailed his prostate again. He didn't know what to feel or how to handle it. The pain was outweighing the euphoria he thought he should be feeling, though, and at the belief that blood may have been coming out of his opening he decided to ask Cartman to slow down.

"C-Cartman, please, stop!" he barked, his eyes squeezing shut as Cartman pulled back and pushed back in with a great force. He could seriously feel that ring of muscle starting to get raw as it was stretched by Cartman's girth. "It fucking hurts!"

God, if Kyle's tears weren't the biggest turn on for Cartman, then the thought of him being in immense pain was. Hearing Kyle's cries of misery, mixed with his pathetic request for him to stop only made him laugh and increase his speed. He pulled all the way back to tip, watching amusedly as a look of relief flashed across Kyle's face, again reveling in the yell that Kyle gave as he slammed back in. Ha, stop because poor little Kahl was in pain? Yeah right! Cartman laughed. "You think that just because you're in pain means that I'm going to stop? No fucking way. This feels waaaaaay too good to just stop." He rammed in again, letting out a short grunt as he felt Kyle's walls contract around him, squeezing his cock just the way he liked it. Seriously, _why _hadn't he done this before?

"Ah!" Kyle yelped as Cartman struck his prostate again, his hips jerking back reflexively in order to create the friction he so desperately needed. Slowly, the pain began to subside in his lower back and total euphoria took its place, sending him higher than he had ever gone before just by himself. It was at that moment that he began to recognize just how Cartman's cock was rubbing inside of him, sliding against his walls and reaching the final destination of his sweet spot each time, sending wave after wave of utter bliss up his spine. His own erection continued to leak onto Cartman's bed sheets, the gathering pool soaking them with his essence. He couldn't figure out why, but for some reason it seemed really kinky to him.

"Oh, god, Kahl..." Cartman moaned, leaning over Kyle as he rode him faster. "So fucking tight... Oh yeah..." His thrusts were starting to become shallow as he neared his release.

"C-Cartman...!" Kyle panted, his hips now fully and eagerly pushing back to meet Cartman's thrusts, the friction between their hot and sweaty bodies not enough. Now he was almost missing the pain that he first felt when Cartman began to fuck him.

...God, he was such a masochist.

But... he was beginning to accept that. Yeah. He was a masochist and he was proud of it. The thought of pain, injury... it turned him on. It made him hard. It made him a happy little Jew. And right now, he wasn't getting enough of that. He wanted more. He wanted something, anything...

"Cartman...! Oh..., ah! Ah!"

"Nh... oh yeah..."

"Nnn, Cartman, please! Please!"

"Please what, Kahl?" Cartman grinned, finally finding it in him to slow down a little so that he could prolong his orgasm. That, and annoy the fuck out of Kyle.

An involuntary whimper managed to escape Kyle's throat as he felt Cartman slow to a stop. His eyes went wide and he took a moment to gape in a stunned silence before he turned his head around, giving Cartman a nasty glare. "What in the fuck, you asshole?!!!" he screamed, grinding back against Cartman's cock, hoping to regain that wonderful friction. It didn't work so well. "Why did you stop?!!!"

"I figured I could have my last bit of fun before I go all out on you." Cartman growled. "You should remember this one: What do you want, Kaaaahl?"

Kyle blinked, his face soon flushing in both anger and embarrassment as he realized what Cartman was referring to. "Dipshit, quit fucking with me!" he barked, clutching the bed sheets in frustration. "I'm not playing that game anymore!"

Before Kyle had time to catch his mistake and take it back, Cartman blinked and pulled out, shrugging nonchalantly. "Well, okay, if that's what you want, Kahl. I didn't know you felt so strongly about it. I guess I'll just go finish on my own."

Kyle watched in confusion, shock, and – as much as he hated to admit – disappointment as Cartman got up off the bed and began to walk to his door. But then it hit him. And he would have slapped himself silly for it if he hadn't chosen to jump up and tackle Cartman to the ground, grinding his ass against Cartman's erection again.

"You. Aren't going. Anywhere." Kyle snarled, lining Cartman's cock with his entrance and slamming down on it. They both let out a throaty moan, Kyle's louder than Cartman's by a long shot, quickly picking up speed as they found that euphoric feeling again.

"Didn't know you were so bold, Jew." Cartman smirked darkly, thrusting his hips up harshly to meet Kyle's grinding. His hands gripped Kyle's hips as they pushed against each other, Kyle's ass clenching around his cock in the most wonderful way. He licked his lips lustfully as he watched Kyle throw his head back in pleasure, the mere sight of the sweat on his body along with flushed cheeks and the thought that he was still in complete control even though Kyle was on top of him spurring him on. "But you know what?" With a shocking amount of skill, he flipped Kyle over on his back, then flipped him again so that his stomach was facing the carpet on the ground, forcing him on his knees all while keeping his cock wedged inside Kyle's ass. He leaned over Kyle's back to whisper in his ear, "I'm bolder."

He began to fuck Kyle again, slamming into his ass harder and faster than before. Kyle let out another wanton moan as Cartman rammed into him, shuddering at his raw power. The snapping of his hips; rubbing of his inner walls; scraping his ass raw; oh god, the fucking pain. He let out a mewl, a wanton moan like no other as Cartman screwed him like a fucking dog in heat, his own erection now leaking onto the carpet. And speaking of the carpet... Oh gods... He hated carpet burn before, but now... God, now he _loved _it. The way it was digging into his hands and knees, that sharp friction that felt like fire on his skin...

"Ohh... oh, ohhhhh. Cartman...!" Kyle breathed, his body jerking forward as Cartman slammed mercilessly into his body. He ground back against him, crying out as the tip of Cartman's cock rubbed against his prostate. Oh god, it was _so good..._

Cartman grunted, biting his tongue. "Gods... so hot... What if I... oh man, what if I peed in you right now?" He moaned, pulling out to the tip before going balls deep into Kyle again.

Kyle yelped, eyes widening in shock as he heard Cartman's words. "What?!" he shrieked, gasping and mewling as Cartman's cock distracted him again.

Cartman chuckled, knowing Kyle's views on what he just said. Kyle hated pee and he knew it. Still, as much as he loved messing with Kyle – the main reason he mentioned it – he had to admit that, "Dude, just think. It would be really kinky." So kinky. "You know, all sticky and wet, almost as much as the load I'm about to shoot into you. Mmm, oh yeah..."

"No!" Kyle barked, clawing the carpet as Cartman increased his speed. Lust was again taking over most of his mind, but he still had enough sense to think that Cartman doing... _that_ to him was just sick and wrong. Oh, it would be so disgusting! "Are you fucking insane?!"

"No, I'm fucking you." Cartman grinned, slapping a hand hard against Kyle's ass before pinching it harshly. He drank in the raw moan Kyle let out, grinding into him as deep as he could go. "But, aw, come on," he breathed, finding it harder by the second to keep up a decent conversation. Kyle himself was wondering how he was even able to. "It would be so awesome. Would I maybe have to give you a banana to suck on so that it would keep your mind off of it?"

That was it. Kyle was so close to slapping the shit out of him. But with the way he was humping the crap out of him, grinding his erection into his ass and making him so fucking _sore, _all he could respond with was, "C-Cartman! Harder, please! Ohhh...!"

"Mm, what was that, Kahhhhhl?"

Oh god. Not this again. Again, Kyle was about to slap him; he was so sick of it, but since his mind was so fogged over with raw passion, he didn't. He whimpered again as Cartman slowed his thrusts, not going in as deep as he was a few seconds ago.

"Cartman, harder!"

"Beg~"

Kyle sighed, panting harshly as he felt the sweat dripping off of his face. He hair was matted to his forehead and probably looked even worse than it did normally, but at the moment he didn't care. He only wanted one thing. And if he had to beg for it.... then so be it.

He moaned out his response, arching his back as much as he could and rocking back against Cartman's cock. Again, he was ignoring his throbbing leg; in fact, the pain was something he was glad to have because it only made him that much harder. "Please, Cartman! Fuck my brains out...! Fuck me so hard that I won't be able to walk for a week. Hump me like a fucking dog in heat, and don't you dare stop until you've filled me with that hot, searing, sticky cum of yours! I want you to fuck me so hard that you come like you've never come before; I want every ounce of your cum leaking out of my ass and onto your carpet so that I can lick it all up, savoring each and every little bit and wishing I had more. Ohhh, just.... fuck me raw!"

By the end of Kyle's requesting, Cartman was panting and drooling. He didn't say a word as he began his work, taking his aching, throbbing cock and slamming it into Kyle's ass, making the boy cry out in pure ecstasy as he struck gold once again. Just like Kyle wanted, he proceeded to fuck him raw, his cock sliding deliciously against his velvety walls.

"Oh! Ohh, oh! Ahh, Cartman! Yes! Ohhh, fuck yes...! Ohh!"

"You dirty... little slut...!" Cartman gasped, reaching his hand down to grip Kyle's erection. He squeezed the base, soon moving his hand up and down to match his thrusts, smearing the precum around and occasionally bringing his hand back up to lick the wet mess. He moaned and fucked Kyle even harder, his erection growing inside him. When his hands snaked back down, he stroked Kyle's cock again, scraping his thumbnail against the foreskin and fingering the slit when his hand moved all the way up the shaft. He heard Kyle moan again and chuckled.

"God, Kahl, you are such a little Jew slut. You like my hard cock inside of your tight ass, don't you? You like how I'm stroking your ass with my cock and your cock with my hand, aren't you? You know how much I've wanted to tap this Jew ass of yours?" Kyle only cried out in response. "How long I've wanted to fuck you like this? And you're actually liking it, aren't you?"

"Yessss..." Kyle hissed, grinding back needfully against Cartman. It still wasn't enough. "Oh, ohhh... C-Cartman...!"

"That's right. You better like it, you little cock bitch." He snarled, leaning over to bite down hard on the back of Kyle's neck, slamming in as he did so. Kyle's reaction of a loud yelp made Cartman go insane. "You know what I want now?" he whispered, not waiting for Kyle to answer. "I want your Jew milk." He squeezed Kyle's cock harder, speeding up his fisting. "I want your Jew milk so bad. I want you to shoot it off, all of it, and I want to drink it up."

Kyle let out his loudest moan yet, feeling his stomach start to burn in a familiar feeling. Gods, he was so close...

"I bet it's so good... so milky and warm..." Cartman hummed, riding Kyle like a wild animal. "God, I want it. I want you to spill it all in this cup," At the mention of a cup Kyle looked down, surprised to find one sitting right in front of his erection. He was too disoriented to even begin to wonder where in the hell Cartman got one. "I want to drink it all. Unh... I'm gonna milk you dry, Kahl. I'm gonna milk you dry."

Kyle screamed, only spurring Cartman on more.

"Yesss. That's right. Scream for me. Scream my name, Kahl."

"C-Cartman!"

"Oh yeah... Unh, that's good. Louder."

"Cartman! Oh, Cartman! Please, I'm so fucking close! Please, I want to come!" Kyle panted, pushing back against Cartman as hard and fast as he could. He was trying his best to get the best feeling, but he still wanted even more. Cartman was so right; he was a little Jew slut. But the didn't care. This was so fucking good...

"Then come." Cartman said, biting down on Kyle's shoulder. Kyle screamed and Cartman smirked. He really was close. He could feel Kyle's cock twitch in his hand in preparation for release, so he leaned over to press his lips against Kyle's ear and nip, whispering four words that completely undid Kyle.

"Come for me, _Kahl."_

That was it for him. With one last cry of Cartman's name Kyle came, strings of white, hot, milky cum squirting out of his tip and filling up the cup Cartman was now holding right in front of him. He came harder than he ever came before, his seed spilling out hard, fast, and in a copious amount. A wave of wonderful pleasure washed over him, staying with him the whole time Cartman continued to ride him.

Cartman didn't last much longer, the feeling of Kyle's muscles contracting violently around him causing him to come with a final grunt. Kyle shuddered in joy as he felt Cartman's seed thoroughly coat his insides, reveling in the feeling of a hot, sticky, erratic jet spraying into his ass, filling him to the brim and so much more. The gooey mess dribbled out of his ass and down his thighs; he collapsed onto the floor, panting as he enjoyed the last few seconds of his high and the light twitch of his asshole as Cartman pulled out and left it empty.

Cartman took the paper cup he managed to pull away from Kyle before the Jew collapsed onto the floor, and held it up to his lips, smirking at the pool of Kyle's semen sitting in the bottom of the crinkled cup. "And there it is in all of its white, sticky glory," he mused with a smirk. "God I don't know if I want to save it or drink it like I intended. It's just so... awesome."

Kyle cringed, rolling over on his back and giving Cartman a strange look. "You are so fucking sick." he whispered with a pant, closing his eyes halfway as he gazed at the brunette above him. But instead of trying to stop Cartman from doing whatever, he just chose to lay there on the floor, focusing on just trying to get his breathing back to normal and the fact that he wasn't liking the feel of the cum on his thighs now that it was getting cold and starting to dry. Now that the rational part of his brain was returning to him, he was beginning to question why in the hell he ever let Cartman screw his brains out, especially with his still injured leg. His whole body, most notably his lower half hurt like a fucking bitch now, and he was starting to regret this. Though he had to admit... the sex was pretty good. No. Not just good; great. It was great. Spectacular. Fucking awesome. If he had known how good Cartman was at this, he would have considered letting him take him before. He never would have imagined his first time being so mind-blowing. Now he understood why people like Bebe and Kenny were whores.

Kyle watched absentmindedly as Cartman downed his spunk, a goofy grin on his face as he laid there in the afterglow that was now fading on him. Cartman made a satisfactory noise, soon cocking his head to the side in confusion as he noticed Kyle staring at him stupidly.

"What are you looking at, Jew?" he frowned, narrowing his eyes in suspicion.

Kyle sighed and shook his head, keeping the smile on his face as he folded his arms behind his head. "Nothing..."

Cartman blinked, still frowning as he – also feeling the soft euphoria of afterglow – reached over and brushed some sweat soaked hair our of Kyle's face. "Doesn't look like it's nothing, Jew. Tell me."

Figuring that Cartman wouldn't let it go until he told him, Kyle chuckled and carefully sat up, wincing at the stiffness and soreness in his lower body. He let out a short whimper as his leg made itself clearly known again, pain shooting up his thigh as he tried to move. "Nn... I was just thinking... ah!"

Cartman was immediately at his side again, placing his hands carefully on Kyle's shoulders. "Hey, hey, hey. Take it easy there. Here, let me help." He slipped his arms gently around Kyle, one on his back and the other under his fragile legs. Picking him up easily, he stood and walked over to his bed, setting Kyle down on the sheets away from the part that was soiled. This time he actually took a moment to look over Kyle's leg; he gently squeezed the thigh up and down while listening to Kyle's gasps and yelps of pain for cues. When he was finished he stood back up, taking his hand off of Kyle's leg, and shook his head a bit.

"It's not that bad I don't think. You just need an ice pack to help with the swelling." He patted Kyle's shoulder gently and gave him a quick kiss to the cheek before he turned to leave. Before he walked out the door, though, he turned back to glance at Kyle with a questioning look on his face. "Now, what were you going to say before?"

Kyle, who was staring down at the sheets and about to fall asleep, blinked up at Cartman in confusion. "What?" he asked softly.

"Why in the hell were you staring at me earlier?" Cartman asked in a demanding tone as his mouth curved into a deep frown. Despite him acting nice to Kyle now by taking care of him and all that gay shit like a real lover would, he wasn't about to treat him any different. As much of a crush he had on Kyle, it was still a crush. It wasn't really love yet. And he was still going to keep up that hateful front; make Kyle continue to think that he couldn't stand him, and that this was just maybe a... 'friends with benefits' thing. He still had his pride, after all.

Kyle swallowed heavily and began to fiddle with Cartman's bedsheets, picking and pulling at a random string that was sticking out. "I just... was thinking about..." He took in a deep breath and let it out. "About how... _amazing _that was, Cartman. Seriously. I-I never would have imagined it being that _good._" A small smile was now playing on his lips as he looked up to Cartman. "You were... you were so fucking great." He chuckled a little at the double meaning.

Cartman merely scoffed, though the words actually ran deep with him. They made him feel... proud. But there was no way he was going to let Kyle know that. "Yeah, well... you were easy. So it wasn't so hard for me." He licked his lips and turned back around. "Shut up and rest. You need it if you want that leg of yours to heal. I'm gonna go get an ice pack, so don't try to move or do anything stupid like that. I'll be right back." And with that he opened the door and walked out, leaving Kyle by himself.

He chuckled a little at that and shook his head. Did Cartman really think that he was going to believe that? That he was still indifferent to Kyle? That he was still going to 'hate' him? Seriously, it was so fucking obvious! Cartman liked him, and not just because of the hot, passionate sex they just had. Really, taking care of his leg? Before and after the fact? If that didn't scream love -or at least crush- to him he didn't know what did. And that should have sickened Kyle, Cartman liking him and all, because he had almost made a vow that he wasn't ever going to give the fat ass a chance, but now he wasn't so sure he wanted it to be that way. This was actually... kinda of nice. Plus, if having Cartman liking him gave him that raw, wonderful sex again... well, Kyle wouldn't complain about it. Even though he was in an immense amount of pain right now and as dirty as he could possibly get, he had no regrets about it. Taking Cartman's advice, he relaxed against the pillows and closed his eyes while letting out a deep sigh.

Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

*hides in a corner* Did I go too far with that? Be honest, please. Again, I won't be shocked if this totally freaks you out. This is something that I would have never imagined doing. But... I did it. It scares me sometimes, too. I can't believe I was able to go back and read this over again to edit. Seriously, if this didn't make you hot, I don't know what will.

Right. So how did I do for my first... well, basically PWP? Was it nice? Or did I go too far like I asked above? Feedback's appreciated!

Thank you for reading! Hope it made the Kyman fan in you happy. I worked hard on it. ;D

Until next time,

-Soul


End file.
